CERCASI VIVO O MORTO
by selenewinchester
Summary: Traduzione dallo spagnolo di un fic di sammynanci. Una storia che trascorre durante la season 4, fra gli episodi Jump the shark e The raptur e che metterà allo scoperto i sentimenti e le cose che i fratelli Winchester si stavano nascondendo.
1. Chapter 1

**Questa è una traduzione all'italiano di una storia fantastica appartenente a una grande scrittrice di fanfics: ****sammynanci****. Siccome mi pareva così meravigliosa la storia, ho chiesto la sua autorizzazione per poter tradurla. Anche se credo di parlare l'italiano abbastanza bene, devo riconoscere che, purtroppo, non è la mia madre lingua. Così che vi chiedo di saper scusare i miei errori…Il nome del fic è un omaggio a Bon Jovi, di cui sammynanci è una grande fan. L'azione si svolge durante la season 4, tra gli episodi Jump the shark e The rapture.**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural e i suoi personaggi originali non mi appartengono. Gli altri personaggi, sono dell'autore del fic.**

**La riunione**

In qualche posto dell'Oregon.

Era una notte fredda e buia. Il cielo era coperto di nuvole nere e si vedevano lampeggiare grandi luci, non si poteva vedere il cielo e nemmeno la luna.

Vicino al bosco che circondava il piccolo paese c'era una stradina dietro alla stazione di servizio e accanto a questa, un deposito di rottame dove le macchine vecchie e rovinate si ammuchiavano creando, sotto la luce dei lampi, forme particolarmente mostrose.

Ad un lato del portone d' ingresso al posto era in agguato… o aspettava una forma oscura, somigliava un essere umano, tutto vestito di nero, includendo il cappuccio che gli copriva la faccia.

Si guardava attorno con impazienza, e di volta in volta, quando ascoltava dei rumori che provenivano dal bosco, toccava con la sua mano un arma che portava.

Ad un tratto, quando cominciarono a cadere le prime goccie grosse e fredde che anticipavano la terribile tempesta, le poche luci della stradina cominciarono a tremare come rispondendo al continuo gioco del cielo.

Sono qui- disse una voce grave e profonda.

Un brivido percorse il corpo dell'uomo dal cappuccio, ma dimostrando un grande coraggio, girò su se stesso e fece fronte alla voce.

Un lampo più forte degli altri illuminò la scena e l'uomo dal cappuccio vide un uomo alto, forte, dai capelli scuri e gli occhi neri, erano tanto neri e acuti che ebbe un altro brivido.

Finalmente –disse infastidito. –Cosa c'è per me?

Alla fine l'abbiamo trovato –disse il demone e gli passò un pezzo di carta.

E lei?

Adesso non è più con lui. È strano che lo lascino da solo, così che dovresti aproffittare il momento.

Non dirmi cosa devo fare! – sottolineò arrabbiato. –Da ora in poi mi occupo io! Avevo solo bisogno di trovarlo!

Va bene, Ma non dimenticare che a lei non piace aspettare e ricordati di compiere la tua promessa -disse e si avvicinò pericolosamente. - O non ti piacerà quello che succederà!

In un attimo tutto diventò nero e per un momento, il cielo somigliò un mantello di tenebre, fino a quando un lampo cadde su un vecchio albero del bosco e migliaia di lampi illuminarono la scena dove ora c'era solo l'uomo dal cappuccio, che lentamente girò sui propri piedi e cominciò a camminare con decisione verso gli alberi, dove dopo un istante, sparì.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2****: Perché lo dico io…**

"Alcune settimane prima"…

In una strada deserta, dietro una curva nascosta da un fitto bosco, si ascoltò il potente motore dell'Impala del 67 che fermò di colpo la sua marcia per parcheggiare fuori dalla strada. Dentro la macchina Dean guardò negli occhi il fratellino con la faccia arrabbiata e preoccupata.

-Sammy, sei ancora debole, hai perso molto sangue, le tue ferite sono ancora aperte, ti gira la testa. Ti pare sufficiente o devo aggiungere qualcos'altro? -disse infastidito dal silenzio di suo fratello un Dean abbastanza furioso.

Il ragazzo, involontariamente, abbassò lo sguardo verso le sue braccia e si coprì le ferite che sanguinavano ancora.

-¡Sam!-disse con fastidio il biondo.

-Che cosa? -disse con un soprassalto il minore -Non gridarmi, per favore!

-Non hai ascoltato niente di tutto quello che ti dicevo, non è vero?-aggiunse con un tono più soave e gli toccò la spalla -Sammy, non pensare più a Adam, non abbiamo potuto fare niente, siamo arrivati in ritardo. Una volta me lo hai detto tu stesso, non si può salvare tutti.

In quel momento Sam alzò lo sguardo e guardò Dean con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.

-Ma lui era il nostro fratello. Papà avrebbe dovuto raccontarci tutto questo. Forse lo potevamo salvare – finì con un sospiro angosciato.

-Ascoltami, Sam, abbiamo già parlato di tutto questo. Lui sapeva perchè non lo ha fatto, sicuramente per allontanarlo da tutto questo o per evitare di farci del male – riflettè Dean con lo sguardo perduto.

-Farci del male? Perché?-si sorprese il giovane.

-Puoi immaginare come ci saremmo sentiti se avessimo saputo che un suo figlio aveva la vita normale di un bambino, la vita che anche noi meritavamo, la...- Dean tacque subitamente, pentendosi di quello che voleva dire.

Sam lo guardò negli occhi e si rese conto che faceva male anche a lui, ma il biondo è tornato immediatamente a quell'indifferenza prottetrice, tanto conosciuta da lui quando voleva parlare di sentimenti con il suo fratello maggiore e vide nei suoi occhi solo stanchezza.

-Ricordati che abbiamo deciso di non parlare su questo tema –cominciò Dean –così che …

-Io non ho deciso nulla -incominciò Sam ma il maggiore continuò come se non lo avesse ascoltato.

-…così che adesso andiamo via durante un tempo…

-Dean…

-California, le spiaggie, le ragazze…

-DEAN-

-in costume da bagno dappertutto –chiuse un occhio con furbizia a Sam che a quel punto era veramente infuriato.

-BASTA, SUFFICIENTE, PORCA MISERIA!-gridò il castano –Vuoi finirla?

-Se voglio finire che cosa?

-Finiscila, finisci con le tue pretese di farmi credere che non ti succede nulla, che non senti niente, che sei stanco, e forse che hai paura, che ti…

-Paura? ¿IO?-gridò Dean.

-Per favore, fratello! Da quando sei tornado dall'inferno che non sei lo stesso, mi hai raccontato molto poco di quello che ti è suceso là e so che hai bisogno di raccontarlo!

-Basta Sam! Chiudi il becco! Se volessi che qualcuno mi analizzasi, andrei dallo psicologo –gli rispose il maggiore arrabbiato –Quando diventi triste vuoi…

-Mi preoccupi, Dean –disse suavemente il ragazzo e con il suo sguardo da cucciolo smarrito fece svanire completamente il terribile umore del fratello, che annuì e gli sorrise.

-Mi preoccupi…

-Sempre ti preoccupo -insistè Sam, interrompendo il fratello-.

-Vuoi lasciarmi finire?-disse Dean con calma –Mi preoccupi perche come ti ho detto, non stai bene, devi guarire e per tanto… -sorrise con furbizia- California…ci dirigiamo verso di là! –e prese le chiavi della macchina per iniziare la travesia quando il suo telefonino squillò –Porca miseria!-disse il biondo e mise la mano dentro la sua tasca per prendere il cellulare, lo guardò e poi rispose –Pronto, Bobby! Come va?

-Ciao, Dean!-si udì la voce famigliare del vecchio cacciatore –Vi chiamo per sapere dove siete. Credo che ho un caso.

-No, Bobby-disse rapidamente il biondo- Per ora no. Sam non è ancora del tutto bene…

-Cosa è successo?-lo interruppe allarmato -Dean…Sam è ferito?-domandò con angoscia.

-Tranquillo Bobby, non è grave, è già quasi guarito, poi ti racconteremo. Voglio solo farlo riposare qualche giorno –assicurò il maggiore con tono deciso.

-Ok Dean. Telefonami quando sarete pronti. Abbi cura di Sam e di te stesso!-salutò l'amico.

-Anche tu -gli rispose il biondo-Arrivederi.

Sam, che era stato ad ascoltare intanto cercava di capire su che cosa versava la conversazione e poi aveva tentato di prendere il telefono mentre suo fratello lo impediva, gli disse arrabbiato:

-Ma perché cavolo hai detto di no a Bobby? Dean, abbiamo lavoro da fare, i sigilli continuano a romperse, di Castiel non si sa nulla, non sappiamo dove sia Lilith…

-Tranquillo, Sammy, tranquillo-gli disse serenamente-Ci prendiamo qualche giorno per noi. Il mondo non finirà per quello.

-Ah, no? ¿Perchè?-rispose con fastidio il più piccolo vedendo la tranquillità di suo fratello.

-Perchè lo dico io! E siccome sono il fratello maggiore ho sempre la ragione!-sottolineò con un grande sorriso mentre metteva in moto la macchina.

Sam sospirò, si guardò attorno con un atteggiamento di fastidio.

-Sei impossibile!-rispose il ragazzo guardando il tetto.

-Lo so, lo so e questo è uno dei miei segreti per conquistare le ragazze -gli assicurò ridendo.

Il minore dei Winchester lo guardò con la faccia un po' seria, ma finalmente gli sorrise, abituato ma non stanco, a quel fratello maggiore così divertente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitolo 3****: Ribelle…con causa**

Dean guidava la sua Impala a una velocità maggiore a quella abituale chiudendo le mani sul volante fino a quando le dita diventarono bianche, evidenziando un forte stato di rabbia e di nervi che poteva osservarsi nel brillo dei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi.

-Voglio ammazzarlo-disse passandosi una mano sulla faccia per cercare di tranquillizzarsi.  
In quel momento ricevette una chiamata nel suo cellulare, e vide che era Sam. Sospirò con sollievo ma quando rispose, dimostrò solo rabbia.

-Dove sei?-quasi quasi gridò.

-Sto bene, Dean, non ti preoccupare-tentò di tranquillizzarlo con una voce innocente che fece arrabbiare ancora di più il maggiore.

-Ma si può sapere perché te ne sei andato? Ti ho detto di non sparire così un'altra volta!

-Non sono sparito. Ti ho lasciato un bigliettino.

-Si! Diceva "vado a caccia, quando vuoi venire, telefonami"-ripetè con tono spregiativo l'ancora arrabbiato Dean.

-Va bene fratello. Ti ho detto che non volevo riposarmi per un tempo così lungo.

-COSÌ LUNGO?-gridò un'altra volta Dean -Ma se siamo rimasti solo quattro giorni!

-Durante i quali tu sei passato da ragazza in ragazza e io non ti ho nemmeno visto. Ma va bene- continuò tranquillamente Sam- Io non mi sono arrabbiato per quello, ma non puoi decidere sulla mia vita come se fossi un bambino e non puoi obbligarmi a fare cose che non voglio fare- finì con decisione.

Dean guardò il telefono intanto alzava la sopraciglia e cominciò a premere l'aggeggio come se volesse ammazzarlo.

-"Cosa succede con questo ragazzo?"-pensò infuriato.

-Dean, non voglio litigare con te-conciliò Sam-Solo sono stato a fare delle ricerche da quando Bobby mi ha raccontato su questo uomo lupo...

-" E Bobby ha dovuto aprire la bocca"-pensò il maggiore arrabbiato.

-...e credo che l'ho trovato. Abbiamo due giorni in più di luna piena per cacciarlo. Vuoi venire? Mi trovo in una stazione di servizio in via Jameson di Lakeview nell' Oregon. Ci vediamo!

Sam attaccò senza dargli tempo a rispondere o a litigare. Era sicurissimo che il fratello sarebbe arrivato di corsa, sorrise e si mise a bere un caffè.

Intanto Dean buttò il suo telefonino sul sedile che occupava sempre suo fratello e allo stesso tempo che accellerava, disse:

-Sammy, Sammy, ti toglierò la ribellione a calciate.

Dopo due ore, nella stazione di servizio, i fratelli Winchester bevevano alcune birre intanto Sam, con la sua laptop sul tavolo, spiegava a Dean quello che aveva scoperto.  
L'unica cosa che faceva quest'ultimo era annuire, giacché da quando la macchina aveva frenato subitamente alla stazione di servizio, e lui era entrato di corsa al piccolo bar vedendo suo fratello che lo guardava sorridente, la sua rabbia era scomparsa come la neve al sole. Lì c'era il suo piccolo ragazzo, sano e salvo. Il suo Sammy.

-Generalmente ammazza ragazze-continuava a spiegare Sam-...

-Così che dovrò tenerti di buon occhio-disse Dean ridendo. Amava scherzare con suo fratello.

Sam fece un cenno ma continuò a parlare, abituato com'era al senso dell'umore di suo fratello.

-...e il suo territorio è questo deposito di rottame che si trova qui vicino –e indicò la finestra –L'ho studiato e ho trovato il modo di entrare e fargli una trappola. Forse sia l'incaricato l'uomo lupo, ho notato certi atteggiamenti strani in lui...

-Non mi dire che l'hai visto abbaiando alla luna!- scherzo il biondo.

-Dean! Sufficiente con i tuoi scherzi! -si arrabbiò il ragazzo-Sai perfectamente che odio queste creature-.

Il maggiore lo guardò e di colpo ricordò Madison. Cambiò rapidamente l'espressione di beffa del suo sguardo e pentendosi gli disse:

-Scusami, Sammy. Sul serio, avevo dimenticato-e si mosse nel sedile, scomodo.

-Vabbè, lascialo così-disse Sam alzandosi-Meglio andiamo in albergo e vediamo se facciamo qualche ricerca con la laptop e camminò con decisione verso la porta. Dean lo seguì immediatamente, rimproverandosi la sua mancanza di sensibilità.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitolo 4: Quando il nemico ti aspetta.**

Quando arrivò la notte fredda e oscura, lassù nel cielo la luna dava alle nuvole più vicine tonalità di luce. Il resto erano solo tenebre e piccoli chiari di luce dove c'erano solo le lampadine lungo le strade del paesetto.

I fratelli Winchester stavano circondando il posto al quale Sam aveva fatto riferimento, ognuno di loro con un'arma in mano carica di proiettili d'argento e camminavano con attenzione d'ombra in ombra, ognuno vigilava i dintorni e il compagno.

Loro non potevano vedere che c'era qualcuno che li seguiva e poco a poco preparava la sua trappola.

-Dobbiamo separarci, Dean –disse il minore con un filo di voce. Così non possiamo coprire tutto il posto. Meglio vado da quelle parti – disse indicando con la testa la strada vuota e in silenzio e con molta rapidità se ne andò. Dean incominciò a dire:

-No! Non dobbiamo sepa...rarci –e solo vide come si allontanaba.

-"Porca miseria!"-pensò Dean e per un attimo analizzò quanto era cambiato Sam. Si era trasformato in un cacciatore freddo, un po' violento, temerario… tanto simile a suo padre. E poi ricordò tutto il tempo che passò a cacciare da solo…e le cose che potrebbe aver fatto.

Si obbligò ad allontanare quei pensieri dalla sua testa e cercò di concentrarsi nei suoni che gli arrivavano.

Di colpo, dopo alcuni minuti di tensione e quando la notte si faceva più fredda e più scura, si sentì lo sparo di una pistola che somigliò un tuono e che gli arrivò al più profondo del suo corpo; rimase senza fiato e con l'anima angosciata.

-Sam!-disse mormorando, e intanto lo diceva, altri due colpi si sentirono nell'aria e fecero correre a Dean con grande velocità verso la zona da dove provenivano i colpi, intanto pregava in silenzio di arrivare in tempo.

Quando arrivò, la scena che vide sembrava essere immovile, come se fosse un quadro, e anche se era molto scuro, vide un corpo grande, molto grande caduto per terra e un altro corpo più piccolo e delicato che correva verso del primo e si inginocchiava lì vicino.

-Non ti avvicinare!-gridò Dean a scarsi metri dal corpo di suo fratello. –Allontanati da lui o ti sparerò!

La ragazza che si era inginocchiata vicino a Sam, alzò lentamente le mani e allora Dean vide che portava un arma.

-Cosa gli hai fatto, figlia di puttana? LASCIA LA TUA ARMA!-.

-Tranquillo, tranquillo-disse con voce delicata ma ferma.-Io non ho sparato a lui-e poi aggiunse intanto buttava la sua arma-Guardalo, non è ferito.

-Allontanati!-ordinò duramente Dean e lei, facendogli fronte, lentemente si alzò e camminò alcuni passi indietro.

Il biondo s'inginocchiò accanto al fratello e prendendolo dalle spalle, lo mosse un po'.

-¡Sammy! ¡Sammy!, Cosa ti succede?-la sua voce trasmetteva l'angoscia che sentiva-SAM! Mi ascolti? DIMMI QUALCOSA!

-Lasciami aiutarti-disse la ragazza-Mi chiamo Elaine, sono una cacciatrice come voi e sono qui a causa dell'uomo lupo- Dean la guardò dubbioso e lei continuò – Ho ascoltato lo sparo e mi sono avvicinata giusto in tempo di vedere come lo cercava di ammazzare. Ho sparato due volte e la bestia è fuggita verso il bosco.

Il ragazzo, con diffidenza e insicurezza, la guardava ma finalmente lasciò il suo fucile e le disse: -Va'bene, poi ne parleremo. Girò completemanete a suo fratello e cominciò a vedere dove era ferito. -¡Sam...Sammy!...-lo chiamò -Rispondimi! Misse la testa del ragazzo sul suo grembo e scoprì il forte colpo che aveva in testa quest'ultimo.

-Mamma mia, che colpo hai ricevuto!-si arrabbiò Dean-Fratellino...Svegliati!-gli chiese e intanto dava piccoli colpi sulla faccia al più piccolo.

La ragazza li guardava con un'espressione indefinita sul suo volto armonico e con dei bellissimi occhi azzurri, ai quali Dean aveva già fatto attenzione.

In quel momento Sam lanciò un sospiro e mosse un po' la mano.

-Si sta svegliando- disse lei ansiosa e si avvicinò ancora di più.

-Sam Stai bene?-Dean lo prese dalle spalle e lo aiutò a mettersi in piedi. – Andiamo, siediti, lentamente, si,.. così…. Non ti preoccupare, io sono qui –diceva intanto lo aiutava. –Stai bene? Quanti dita vedi? – e misse una sua mano davanti agli occhi del fratello che alla fine incominciò a parlare.

-Sto bene. Solo mi gira un po' la testa…. Cosa è successo?

-L'uomo lupo ha cercato di ammazzarti- rispose Elaine e in quel momento Sam la vide.

-E tu chi sei? Le domandò con sorpresa.

-Mi chiamo Elaine e sono quella che ti ha salvato, bello – disse sorridendo senza vergogna intanto Dean rideva e Sam diventava rosso come un pomodoro.

-Meglio lasciamo le presentazioni per un altro momento e andiamo via. Siamo allo scoperto! -ordinò- Io mi occupo della macchina. E intanto lei diceva questo, il biondo aiutò suo fratello a camminare passandogli un braccio sotto le spalle intanto guardava la bella ragazza che camminava davanti a loro.

-Venite! Ho la mia macchina parcheggiata proprio qui- e indicó verso un angolo scuro dove si vedeva una macchina grande.

-No! Dobbiamo ritornare! -protestò Sam –Possiamo ancora trovare le tracce. Non sappiamo se è ferito o se ritornerà.

-Ma sei pazzo!-rispose Elaine-Non puoi nemmeno camminare e vuoi cacciare!

-Sto bene –rispose soavemente.

-Lei ha ragione-aggiunse Dean -Andiamo in albergo. Domani è l'ultima notte di luna piena, possiamo ancora cacciarlo.

-Ma se oggi ammazza qualcuno? Sarà la nostra colpa e…- incominciò Sam, ma gli girò tanto la testa che perse l'equilibrio.

-Sam! Cosa ti succede?-quasi gridò Dean e lo prese dalle spalle per guardarlo-Andiamo! Questo non si discute! Pare che ti hanno dato molto forte. Devo vedere come sta la tua testa -e si diresse verso la macchina della ragazza con Sam che lo seguì.

Dean aprì la porta della macchina e aiutò Sam ad entrarci dentro, questo era pallido e stanco, poi si sedette accanto a lui. Guardò dall'altra parte della strada e vide la sua Impala che brillava sotto le luci della strada.

-Più tardi verrò a prenderti, cara-disse con angoscia.

-Con chi parli?-domandò Elaine intanto metteva in moto la sua Toyota.

-Niente, non è niente-disse il biondo-Andiamo!

Lei li guardò e poi acellerò il motore che si perse nella notte.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitolo 5: Cacciatore cacciato**

Una volta nell'albergo, Dean obbligò il suo piccolo fratello a sdraiarsi sul letto e senza perdere più tempo si diresse verso il frigo che si trovava nell'angolo cottura della stanza e prese del ghiaccio e lo mise dentro un pezzo di stoffa che trovò in una scatola..

In quel momento, Elaine si avvicinò a lui.

-Non sarebbe meglio portarlo in ospedale? –gli chiese indicando il ragazzo che giacceva con gli occhi chiusi, una mano sulla testa e un'espressione che indicava che gli faceva male. –Potrebbe avere un forte colpo -concluse Elaine intanto guardava il ragazzo.

-Non è necessario-rispose Sam-Sto bene.

Dean gli si avvicinò e gli diede il ghiaccio.

-Prendi, mettilo sulla testa e devi rimanere sdraiato- e sorridendo alla ragazza le disse:

-Non devi preoccuparti, bella. É un Winchester, ha la testa dura.

-Winchester?-si sorprese la ragazza.

-Sí. Io sono Dean-chiarì- Scusa se ho dimenticato le presentazioni, e lui –indicò-come ti sarai già resa conto, è il mio piccolo fratello Sammy.

-Sam !-indicò con fastidio roteando gli occhi.

-Ci conosci? –domandò Dean alla ragazza senza fare caso a suo fratello.

-Tutti i cacciatori vi conoscono. Siete stati voi quelli che avete aperto la Porta dell'Inferno- e aggrotando le ciglia ha guardato Dean –Credevo che fossi morto, almeno così mi avevano detto.

-Sono abbastanza vivo, come puoi vedere. E ogni giorno più bello, sorrise con sicurezza.

Elaine lo guardò con dispetto e poi guardò Sam con interesse.

-Ma, trovo più interesante ed attraente tuo fratello- e si avvicinò al ragazzo, sedendosi accanto a lui- Stai meglio?- gli domandò intanto acarezzava i suoi capelli.

-Sí, non è stato niente-rispose il più piccolo e si sedette nel letto, guardando suo fratello maggiore divertito e scomodo. Quest'ultimo guardava la scena sconcertato ma súbito diventò serio e si diresse a suo fratello:

-Vado a prendere la mia macchina. Starai bene?

-Sí, puoi andaré tranquillo-rimango ben accompaganato.

Lei sorrise e disse a Dean senza guardarlo:

-Io mi occupo di lui fino al tuo ritorno, non ti preoccupare- e prendendo il ghiaccio lo mise sulla testas di Sam che con un sorriso permettè alla ragazza di agire.

Dean li guardò con fastidio e se ne andò dicendo:

-Spero che quando sarò tornato, sarete visibili- e partì sbattendo la porta.

Sam rise e la ragazza, arrabbiata gli disse:

-Ma è proprio uno stupido! È sempre così?

-Non ti arrabbiare, è un buon uomo. È divertente- continuò sorridendo il minore- O al meno è quello che lui crede.

_ Voi andate d'accordo? Non ti stanca?

-A volte litighiamo come tutti i fratelli, ma non c'è nulla in questo mondo che io non farei per lui. È l'unico che ho- affermò Sam pensieroso e malinconico.

Elaine lo guardò negli occhi e vide dentro di questi il brillo di chi parla con sincerità e sentimenti. Ebbe un brivido involontario e senza smettere di guardarlo, si avvicinò alla sua faccia. Stavano per baciarsi quando di colpo la ragazza si allontanò, sconcertando Sam, che l'aveva presa dalla vita, aspettandola, perche anche lui si sentiva attrato dalla bellissima giovane.

-Sei molto dolce –gli disse arrossendo- ma non posso farlo- e si alzó andando verso la finestra.

-Scusami, non volevo offenderti.

-Non ti preoccupare- rispose la ragazza. Meglio ci mettiamo a pensare cosa faremo domani per cacciare quella bestia.

-Da quanto tempo cacci?- domandò Sam cambiando argomento. In realtà lei aveva praticamente la stessa età di lui.

-Sono tanto giovane quanto te, e posso essere tanto buona come te- determinò Elaine- o sei un gallista?

-No. Non ho voluto dire quello, solo mi domandavo com'e che hai incominciato a fare questa vita.- cercò di spiegarsi Sam

-E tu?-domandò lei evitando parlare su se stessa.

-Mio fratello ed io abbiamo perso la mamma essendo molto piccoli. È stata ammazzata da un demone- la sua voce si fece più piccola, rattristata dal ricordo- Mio padre ci ha insegnato tutto quello che sappiamo- concluse e guardò verso la finestra, perso nei suoi propri pensieri.

Elaine lo guardava atentamente, sentendo dentro di se un mucchio di emozioni scontrate. Il suo cuore si accelerava e le sue mani incominciavano a sudare, così che per non farsi vedere, incominciò a guardare dalla finestra.

Sam si rese conto della sua incomodità e mettendosi in piedi, si avvicinò alla ragazza, le mise una mano sulla spalla e la fece girare.

-Ti sentí male? –le domandò sinceramente preoccupato-Ho detto qualcosa che ti ha disturbato? Se è così, scusami. Non sapevo cosa domandarti e non ho voluto metterti a disagio.

Lei tremava, lo guardò negli occhi. Sam la guardava con quella espressione dolce e tenera che suo fratello avrebbe qualificato come "occhi da cucciolo" e si sentí irrimediabilmente attrato verso di lei.

In quel momento si udì il motore del Chevrolet Impala del 67 quando si spense e poco dopo Dean entrò, vedendo i due giovani uno di fronte all'altro.

-Sto interrompendo qualcosa?-disse ridendo. Siccome nessuno dei due gli rispose e solo lo guardarono, aggiunse:

-Dobbiamo organizzare la caccia. Andiamo a dormire e domani possiamo scambiare idee. Suggerì questo intanto si avvicinava alla porta -Grazie del tuo aiuto, Elaine ma non credo che tu debba seguire con noi. È pericoloso.

-Mi stai buttando via?-si arrabbiò la ragazza-Pensi che non sono utile? L'ho salvato io!-quasi gridò-E devi sapere che io stavo cacciando quella bestia da sola e voi mi avete rovinato la giornata!

-Di quello non ne sono sicuro, bella-rispose il maggiore-Da quanto so, Sam ha trovato la bestia per prima- e guardándolo gli disse- O non è così?

Sam rimase in silenzio un momento e poi rispose:

-Non ricordo molto bene quello che è successo.

-Ma come che non lo ricordi?-si allarmò Dean- Lo hai visto? Come ti ha picchiato?- si avvicinò di più a suo fratello e lo guardò insicuro. – È strano- disse adesso che lo pensó, dovresti essere graffiato, e invece hai un colpo. –A cosa gli hai sparato?- domandò allarmato.

Sam pensó un po', intanto Dean lo guardava ansioso. Elaine li guardava senza muovere nemmeno un muscolo, stranamente tranquilla.

-Non mi ricordo-disse finalmente Sam, grattandosi la testa. –È confuso. Sono andato lontano da te, ho camminato verso il lato opposto della strada, ho ascoltato un rumore –il minore raccontava lentamente, ricordando tutto intanto suo fratello lo guardava con impazienza.

-E dopo?- chiese con ansia.

-Non mi ricordo, Dean-disse nervoso il più giovane dei Winchester.

-Ascoltate!-si arrabbiò la ragazza -Credete che sono una pittura?, Non sono mica dipinta! Io sono stata là e ho visto tutto.

-Che cosa hai visto veramente?-Dean le fece fronte direttamente, un po' arrabbiato, un po' confuso.

-Vi ho già detto. Il licántropo cercò di ammazzarlo. Saltò su di lui, che gli sparò. Mi sono resa conto che con il colpo, quando è caduto, è svenuto e poi ho sparato, come ho già detto- insistette arrabbiata –Continueremo a discutere questo o prepareremo il lavoro di domani?

I due fratelli si guardarono significativamente e Sam rispose.

-D'accordo, non ti arrabbiare. Hai ragione. Non ha senso discutere quello che è già accaduto. Meglio se pensiamo cosa faremo con questa creatura.

-Noi da soli, Sam-ripetè il maggiore-Andiamo a cercare una stanza per noi e poi ne parleremo- e si avviò verso la porta.

Sam guardò la ragazza e la salutò.

-Grazie del tuo aiuto, Elaine.

-Siete pazzi se credete che vi lascerò andare!-disse decisa-Domani mi meterò in un punto visibile e la creatura vorrà ammazzarmi. Voi sparerete. E non dovete dimenticare che sono una cacciatrice.

-No. È molto pericoloso- cominciò Sam.

-Non continuare, per favore-disse lei sfidandoli-Sono una cacciatrice e so molto bene quello che faccio- aggiunse e li guardò seria e decisa, aspettando la loro risposta.

-Va' bene, come vuoi-disse Dean -Ma domani ne parleremo. Sam, andiamo!- e girandosi aprì la porta ed uscì.

Il minore la guardò dolcemente e le disse:

-A domani. Riposati- e se ne andò dietro il maggiore.


	6. Chapter 6

Capitolo 6: Una cosa inaspettata

La mattina seguente i fratelli Winchester erano al bar e facevano colazione con caffè e biscotti, intanto parlavano su quello che era successo.

-"Ieri será sono stati ammazzate due persone a Klamath Falls". "La polizia crede che sia stato uno psicopata che ha lasciato i corpi tutti graffiati e senza cuore, secondo quello che ha spiegato l'esperto" –Sam lesse la notizia sul giornale e poi lo buttò molesto –Sai che questa è la "loro" procedura- disse a suo fratello- La cosa strana è che abbiano ammazzato due persone durante la stessa notte – riflettè intanto guardava fuori.

-Avranno avuto molta fame-rispose Dean con la bocca piena dei biscotti che stava mangiando.

Sam lo guardò ma non disse niente quando vide entrare nel posto Elaine. Siccome la sua espressione era cambiata, Dean si girò per vedere cosa guardava suo fratello e quando la vide, gli diede una gomitata.

-Così che ti piace! Eh?-e fece il suo sguardo tipico-Poui aproffittare Sammy, credo che gli piaci e lei vorrebbe "un po' d'azione"!- disse sorridendo allegro.

Sam gli rispose con fastidio e a voce bassa, giacché la ragazza si avvicinava.

- Basta Dean!, sei sempre lo stesso. Devi maturare!

Questo lo guardò un po' sorpresa e un po' molesto da questo commento.

-"Mi pare che le piaci molto, altrimenti, non capisco."-. In quel momento Elaine era arrivata, ha salutato e quando Sam si mise in piede per aspettare che la ragazza si sedesse, Dean si mise a ridere.

Sam lo guardò con lo sguardo rassegnato e si sedette vicino alla ragazza che alla luce del giorno era molto più bella di quanto pareva la notte scorsa. Dean cominciò con i suoi sguardi da seduttore.

Il tempo trascorse tranquillamente, i ragazzi chiacchieravano e poi incominciarono a fare piani per cacciare la bestia quell'ultima notte di luna piena, poi di colpo Sam -che guardava la finestra da lungo- disse:

-Scusate, vado fuori a prendere dell'aria- e si diresse fuori guardando suo fratello. Elaine lo guardò intensamente e i suoi occhi brillarono in modo speciale.

-Si, si, Sam. Tuo fratello e me continueremo a parlare –rispose intanto giocava con un ciuffo dei suoi Capelli.

Il maggiore la guardò sorridendo e prese un sorso di birra, ma poi seguì con lo sguardo suo fratello piccolo che in quel momento usciva e potè sentire che c'era qualcosa che non andava bene. Lo conosceva troppo bene, aveva allevato quel ragazzo e seppe dal suo modo di camminare, le spalle dritte e soprattutto dallo sguardo che gli fece prima di uscire, che Sam non aveva bisogno di prendere aria.

Dean si alzò rápidamente sorprendendo la ragazza che lo guardò e le disse:

-Aspettaci qui. Adesso torniamo.

Quando uscì, cercò con ansia suo fratello e lo vide in piedi vicino a un albero del giardino, si affrettò verso di lui. Quando arrivò gli tocco la spalla e lo chiamò. Sam fece un soprassalto perché non lo aveva ascoltato arrivare, lo guardò e quando lo fece la faccia di Dean si trasformò con profonda preoccupazione.

Sam era pallido, gli occhi rossi, la fronte coperta di sudore e le mani e il corpo gli tremavano.

-Cosa succede? –domandò Dean e lo prese delle spalle. –Cosa senti, Sammy?

-Dean-rispose il ragazzo con debolezza, e si prese la testa con una mano. Ascoltava suo fratello lontanissimo como se fosse a chilometri di distanza, e quando tentò di guardarlo, tutto diventò poco chiaro e incominciò a girare rapidamente.

-Non lo so-potè rispondere lentamente-Credo…che sia…una …visione.

Questo allarmò ancora di più il biondo, se questo era possibile, e incominciò a sentire dentro di sé quella sensazione d'impotenza per vedere le sofferenze di suo fratello e non poter fare nulla.

-Una visione?, Non può essere! É da tempo che non hai più nessuna, da quando YED è morto!- intanto diceva questo toccò la fronte di suo fratello. – Ma che…! Hai la febbre! Hai molta febbre!- rápidamente prese Sammy dal braccio.

-Andiamo in albergo, vedrai che tutto andrà bene- gli disse intanto cominciava a camminare verso la macchina.

-Ma… Elaine….la caccia- protestó debolmente il minore.

-Lascia tutto quello, Sam!-disse Dean. L'unico pensiero che occupava il suo cervello in quel momento era che suo fratello più piccolo era ammalato. Solo quello.

In pochi passi arrivarono alla macchina e il biondo sentì di colpo tutto il peso di Sam su di lui. Le ginocchia gli si piegarono, nello sforzo di sostenere il ragazzo. Aprì la porta della macchina con difficoltà e sedette suo fratello, lo guardò con preoccupazione e vide che non era sveglio.

-Ma cosa succede, Sammy! –domandò anche se il ragazzo non poteva rispondere. Disperato corse dal suo lato della macchina e la mise in moto. Dal bar Elaine salì di corsa giusto in tempo di vedere la macchina girare verso la strada principale.

Con un gesto di fastidio, si girò e prese la sua macchina.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitolo 7: Febbre

Dean fermò la sua macchina e corse rapidamente dall'altro lato. Aprì la porta e con molta cura e un grande sforzo, si mise Sam sulle spalle e cercò di tranquillizarsi intanto andava avanti verso la porta della stanza.

-"Ma come sei pesante, fratellino! Tutto questo cibo sano che mangi finirà per ammazzarmi!"

Sospirando fortemente a causa dello sforzo, mise Sam sul letto e corse a cercare un po' d'acqua e un aciugamano per poi passarlo sulla fronte di suo fratello che era ancora svenuto.

-Sam!...Dai, su, Sammy! –la sua voce si udiva rauca a causa dell'angoscia –Per favore, svegliati! Cosa ti succede?

Il ragazzo aprì lentemente gli occhi e disse:

Ruby….-il maggiore lo guardò stupito- Dean….chiama… Ruby.

-Non sai cosa dici, Sammy! Non chiamerò mai quella disgraziata!-si arrabbiò suo fratello ma immediatamente si preoccupò perche non sapeva perché aveva bisogno di lei.

Siccome considerava che doveva agire e non parlare di ciò, gli disse intanto lo aiutava a sedersi e togliersi la giacca e la camicia.

-Vieni Sammy, andiamo, devi farti la doccia, hai molta febbre.

-No… Ho freddo-si lagnò debolmente il ragazzo-E mi gira…la testa.

Dean lo aiutò ad alzarsi e lo mantenne in piedi.

-È perché hai moltissima febbre, per favore cerca di non vomitare – scherzò Dean – non essere così bambino…

E lo portò in bagno, aprì il rubinetto e incominciò a riempire la vasca da bagno. In quel momento gli vennero alla testa tanti ricordi di quando doveva perseguitare il bambino per tutta la casa affinché faccesse il bagno, durante la vita itinerante insieme al loro padre. Sorrise con nostalgia ma ritornò alla realtà immediatamente quando suo fratello, s'inginocchiò accanto alla vasca a causa di un terribile mal di testa.

-Sam! Cos'hai? Dimmi qualcosa!-disse Dean con grande preoccupazione, ascoltando con impotenza le grida di dolore di suo fratello. Nella sua disperazione l'unica cosa che gli veniva in testa di fare era aiutarlo bagnandogli la testa con l'acqua tiepida della vasca quasi piena.

-Dean…la mia testa…mi fa male…-fra piccoli sospiri il minore cercava di parlare-Non lasciarmi…Aiutami!

-Tranquillo! Starai bene fra poco e io sarò sempre con te!-Dean cercava di dimostrare coraggio con la sua voce ferma e sicura ma l'angoscia, la stanchezza e la paura gli avevano chiuso la gola.

-"Perché Sam deve soffrire così?" "Che cosa gli avrà fatto quel maledetto demonio?" "Questo sarà a causa di quel sangue maledetto che circola per il suo corpo?"-si domandava Dean preoccupato e riconobbe che era stanco.

Ogni giorno era più difficile avere cura di lui, ogni giorno che trascorreva cercava di non pensare al destino di suo fratello. Ma quel peso che lui non aveva scelto, quella responsabilità che lo aveva fatto padre/madre/fratello/bambinaia, gli risultava troppo pesante.

Non era che non lo voleva bene, era il suo piccolo fratellino e sarebbe tornato all'Inferno per lui, ma era molto stanco. Sapeva che non era lo stesso dopo la sua vacanza sotto. Era la verità, adesso era molto debole.

Dean si obbligò a pensare a suo fratello, che incominciava a sentirsi meglio con l'acqua tiepida che gli cadeva dalla testa e dal petto nudo.

-Stai meglio Sam?-gli domandò il maggiore mentre gli buttava acqua sui capelli.

-Si, non mi fa male-rispose debolmente e con gli occhi chiusi alzò una mano per premersi la tempia –Non ho visto nulla, Dean- disse dopo- Questo non è stata una visione.

-Dobbiamo andare in ospedale, Sammy. Questa febbre e questi dolori non sono normali. Sono molto preoccupato-ammise il biondo-Non so cosa fare.

Sam lo guardò negli occhi e vide in questi una paura tanto profonda che perfino apparivano delle lacrime. Di colpo si sentì colpevole.

-Dean perdonami!-gli disse intanto apoggiava una mano sul braccio di suo fratello –Io non volevo arrivare a questo punto, ma dovevo farlo.

Il biondo lo guardò senza capire ma non aveva coraggio per domandare. E giusto nel momento in cui Sam, dopo i dubbi che aveva, apriva la bocca per raccontare a Dean quello che cercava di dire, qualcuno bussò alla porta della stanza.

-Ma che!-disse Dean e si alzò-Aspettami qui, non muoverti!-gli ordinò e uscì dal bagno.

Si diresse verso la porta e aprì infastidito, trovandosi con la faccia arrabbiata della bella cacciatrice.

-Cosa succese? Perché siete partiti così in fretta?-incominciò a protestare, ma Dean non le permesse di continuare giacchè intanto la prendeva dal braccio la faceva entrare dentro la stanza e le diceva:

-È una buona notizia che tu sia venuta! Non ti arrabbiare che ti vedi più bella quando sorridi.

Elaine lo guardò stanca e gli disse:

-Quella risposta non m'interessa. Io sto lavorando e tu non sai prenderti le cose sul serio- intanto parlava guardava la stanza –Dov'è tuo fratello? –gli domandò.

-Sono qui, ancora mi gira la testa-gli rispose Sam, che in quel preciso momento usciva dal bagno vestito solo con i jeans.

I suoi capelli bagnati lasciavano cadere piccole e brillanti goccie d'acqua sulle sue spalle, che dopo percorrevano il petto nudo e forte fino ad arrivare al pavimento.

Dean si avvicinò rapidamente a suo fratello e gli disse:

-Andiamo Sammy, vestiti e dopo ti metti a letto, altrimenti ti prenderai un raffreddore- intanto gli dava una maglietta che prese dalla valigia e lo aiutava, Elaine si rese conto che non poteva allontanare lo sguardo da Sam, che i battiti del suo cuore si erano accelerati notevolmente, che aveva aperto la bocca ma che non poteva dire niente e che si era dimenticata di respirare.

Non riusciva a pensare ad un'altra cosa e cercando di evitare che i ragazzi si rendessero conto dei suoi desideri, andò verso il bagno e si rinchiuse lì.

-Ma che ragazza strana-disse Dean guardando verso la porta. Sam non rispose ma sorrise timidamente, poi si sdraiò sul letto sospirando.

Suo fratello lo guardò e intanto gli metteva il cuscino sotto la testa, pensava –"È strano, non ha mai avuto tanta frebbre. In realtà non si è ammalato quasi mai."

-Stai meglio?-domandò con ansia toccandogli la sua fronte.

-Si, un po'. Non mi fa male la testa. Ma sono molto stanco-gli rispose.

In quel momento la ragazza uscì dal bagno con un asciugamano tra le mani e si avvicinò al letto del ragazzo intanto gli diceva:

-Vedo che ti succede qualcosa, perciò vi perdono il modo nel quale siete partiti. Così che, lasciami aiutarti ad asciugare i tuoi capelli- disse.

-Va bene, non ti preoccupare-la interruppe il minore intanto si sedeva –Io posso farlo.

Ma Elaine non glielo permesse e cominciò ad asciugare i capelli castani del ragazzo dicendo:

-Fa freddo e ti puoi ammalare più gravemente-e allora guardò Dean, che si era seduto sull'altro letto e guardava il corpo della ragazza con desiderio. Aveva la tipica faccia biricchina che Sam conosceva tanto bene, e lo guardava in quel momento con l'aria scomoda e stanca.

Elaine si rese conto di ciò che succedeva e arrossendo gli disse:

-Perché non vai alla farmacia e compri qualcosa per la febbre, invece di essere lì seduto senza far niente?

Dean sorrise ampiamente, divertito, e la guardò un'altra volta.

-Non era necessario che tu me lo dicessi. Andavo io da solo –e incominciò a camminare verso la porta. Prima di uscire, guardò Sam e gli disse:

-Ritorno subito, tutto ok? – Sam annuì e Dean si diresse a Elaine ordinandole: -Abbi cura di lui!- e senza dire più niente, uscì dalla stanza e prese l'Impala il cui rumore si udì intanto si allontanava lungo la strada.


	8. Chapter 8

Capitolo 8: Il segreto

Nella stanza dell'albergo i due giovani erano rimasti soli e si guardarono un momento senza sapere cosa fare. Sam si mosse nel letto, si sedette più dritto e poi disse timidamente alla ragazza:

-Davvero Elaine, non è necesario che tu rimanga, non voglio darti dei guai.

Lei non disse niente, ma si avvicinò al letto e si sedette di fronte a lui. Lo fissò intensamente e i suoi occhi brillavano. Alzò una mano e gli acarezzò i capelli. Sammy la guardò stupito ma continuò a guardarla e le toccò la faccia delicatamente.

-Cosa ti succede Elaine?-le domandò dolcemente-Lo so che vuoi dirmi qualcosa che ti fa male-e la guardò negli occhi un'altra volta, lei abbassava lo sguardo, indecisa e insicura a causa di una strana ragione, poi le domandò –Posso aiutarti?

La giovane lo guardò molto commosa, le sue mani tremavano un po' e il suo respiro si accelerava intanto cercava di controllare quello che la tormentava.

-Tuo fratello è così sovrapprotettore?-domandò alla fine.

-Quasi sempre-rispose il ragazzo ma immediatamente cambiò risposta-Devo riconoscerlo, sempre. A volte esagera un po', ma lo capisco, sono l'unica famiglia che ha-e poi domandò-Perché vuoi sapere quello?

Senza rispondere e sorprendendo Sam, la bella cacciatrice lo abbraciò e con angoscia gli disse:

-Sam, oh Sam! Com'è difficile tutto questo!-e incominciò a piangere sul petto di Sam.

Il minore dei Winchester la prese tra le sue braccia, preoccupato e le acarezzò le spalle, cercando di tranquillizzarla. Si sentiva strano accanto a lei, gli piaceva un sacco. Era bella, misteriosa, il suo profume lo ubriacava e il suo respira calido gli accelerava il polso.

Tuttavia, un brivido gli percose il corpo, una sensazione di pericolo che non capiva gli arrivò al suo spirito appena lei si avvicinò al suo petto e la sua pelle toccò quella della ragazza durante l'abbraccio.

Dopo alcuni minuti, la allontanò e asciugandole le lacrime, le disse:

-Dimmi cosa ti succede Elaine. Guardami-la sua voce ferma e sicura pareva più grave e profonda ancora- Dimmi la verità.

Lei incominciò a tremare, lo guardò negli occhi, e senza piangere, cominciò a parlare lentamente:

-Io… avevo una sorella maggiore… che aveva cura di me come tuo fratello fa con te…ma un giorno… la allontanarono da me per sempre-la sua voce suonava arrabbiata e triste.

-Peccato-disse Sam con tristezza-Capisco il tuo dolore-e i suoi occhi si riempirono di lacrime quando ricordò i mesi che trascorse senza Dean, il suo unico apoggio e al quale lui aveva deluso tanto.

Il ragazzo venne sorpreso dalla reazione di Elaine, che gli disse gridando:

-Ma tu sei triste? –e poi continuò-Le mie sofferenze sono per colpa tua!-queste parole sorpresero grandemente Sam.

-Ma perché dici questo? Cosa ti succede?

-Mia sorella Pam, era infermiera a Rivergrove-continuò terribilmente arrabbiata-La ricordi? Tuo fratello la uccise!-gridò con lacrime negli occhi.

Sam fece un movimiento di sorpresa e impallidì comprendendo che la sensazione che aveva avuto era la premonizione di una trappola.

Poi, tutto succese in una frazione di secondo. Sam cercava di aprire la bocca per risponderle ma Elaine con un rapido movimiento, prese una siringa dal suo scarpoe e gli inietò il contenuto nel collo.

Il ragazzò gridò dal dolore si si toccò il collo.

-Maledetta! Cosa mi hai fatto?-domandò con la voce stranamente rauca dal dolore e dalla rabbia.

In quel momento il suo cuore incominciò ad accelerarsi, la sua visione diventò scura e la tempia incominciò a fargli male.

Elaine si alzò con un sorriso sulle labbra e lo buttò sul cuscino intanto gli diceva:

-Riposati, non morirai-e sottolineò-"Non ancora". Prima tuo fratello soffrirà lo stesso di me e poi lo ammazzerò.

-No!...Per favore…ascoltami-Sam cercava di parlare ma il dolore e il modo nel quale gli girava la testa glielo impedivano.

Elaine lo prese dai Capelli e si avvicinò alla sua faccia.

-Ah, Sammy, Sammy!-sospirò-Peccato che ci siamo conosciuti in queste circostanze. Mi piacci un sacco-e lo bacciò senza che Sam potesse reagire, quando lei si allontanò la sua testa cadde e lo svenimento s'impadronì del suo essere.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ciaoooo! Eccomi che arriva un altro capitoletto appena sfornatoo... Spero vi piaccia, c'è molto worried!Dean... e il piccolo fratello è ammalato... Immaginate voi! Bacioni, a prestoooo**

Capítulo 9: Delirio

Il maggiore dei Winchester ignorando completamente il pericolo nel quale si trovava il fratellino, stava comprando il medicinale nella farmacia del quartiere e intanto corteggiava la giovane impiegata, una bruna che lo guardava stupita.

Dopo alcuni minuti Dean guardò l'orologio che c'era sulla parete ed ebbe un soprassalto.

- Porca miseria! Sono quindici minuti che sono qui!- si preoccupò –Scusami, cara ma devo portargli i medicinali a mio fratello- le disse alla ragazza che lo guardava senza parole- Scrivimi il tuo numero telefónico e poi ti chiamo.

Con grande delusione, la ragazza scrisse il numero sullo scontrino e lo vide partire verso la sua macchina.

-Sono uno scemo! – si arrabbiò con se stesso. E mise l'Impala in moto- Va bene, se non è stato tanto tempo e poi quella ragazza è con lui-cercò di tranquillizzarsi ma l'angoscia cresceva dentro di lui.

Guidò velocemente il Chevrolet del 67 fino all'albergo giacché sentiva che doveva trovare suo fratello ovviamente già bene, leggendo qualche cosa o facendo delle ricerche sulla sua laptop. O forse preparando le armi per la prossima caccia. Così era come era abituato a vederlo ogni volta che cacciavano qualche essere maligno e pericoloso.

Come se accompagnasse il suo spirito, il cielo cominciò a diventare nero nero.

Quando il cacciatore arrivò, scese rapidamente dal suo Impala e si diresse verso la porta, giusto quando Elaine smetteva di baciare Sam e si alzava soddisfatta.

-Sono tornato!-gridò Dean mentre entrava e comiciava a camminare verso il letto di suo fratello. Elaine si mise tra lui e il fratello.

-Aspetta Dean-parlava a bassa voce e mise una mano sul petto del biondo, impedendogli di andare avanti. –Si è appena addormentato.

-Ah, va bene-dubitò un po' il biondo mentre la ragazza guardava Sam che pareva dormire con la sua testa verso la finestra, dove le prime goccie di pioggia cadevano.

-Come sta? Ha la febbre?-le domandò con ansia.

-No,sta meglio-assicurò lei tranquilla e poi aggiunse -Vieni –gli parlò serenamente mentre spegneva la luce e prendendolo dal braccio lo fece sedere su un tavolo coperto da una tovaglia azzurra. –Siediti qui e riposati. Io vado a prendere qualche birra. Ti pare? – e aggiustando la sua giacca gli sorrise.

-Va bene, è un'ottima idea-si entusiasmò Dean e mentre si sedeva si rese conto che aveva moltissima fame, così che le disse alla ragazza che era già alla porta – E porta qualche panino!

-Senz'altro-disse lei sorridendo freddamente e poi uscì e andò verso il parcheggio per poi andare via. In un contenitore per i rifiuti buttò l'iniezione. E guardando la finestra della stanza lontana, dove erano i fratelli, disse con un sorriso maligno:

-Ora è il tuo turno, Dean Winchester!- e girandosi, si diresse verso una scura via vicina al bosco.

Nella stanza, in quel preciso momento, Dean si era alzato per lasciare la sua giaccia e l'arma, che sempre portava, sul letto vuoto. Quando si girò per guardare suo fratello, questo si sedette sul letto intanto gridava:

-NO, PER FAVORE, NO! DEAN!-il maggiore si angosciò terribilimente e il suo cuore si accelerò fino a quasi farlo paralizzare.

Sam guardava senza vedere, i suoi occhi brillavano inumiditi dalle lacrime e dalla febbre. La sua fronte era piena di goccie di sudore e il suo fiato si accelerava a causa del delirio al quale lo portava la febbre.

-Sam!-gridò Dean avvicinandosi di corsa al letto e sedendosi lo prese dalle spalle-Sono qui, Sammy!, Guardami!, Devi tranquillizzarti!-gli chiese cercando di controllare la sua voce.

-Lasciami, Ruby!-gridò il minore-Mio fratello è morto…Non me ne importa più niente!-disse con un grande dolore nella sua voce il ragazzo che delirava, intanto si muoveva nel suo letto con grandi dolori e una febbre altissima. -Basta Ruby, lasciami tranquillo!...Lilith ...Voglio uccidere quella dizgraziata!-diceva fra lacrime di rabbia, intanto Dean lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di dolore, cercando di calmarlo.

-Cosa dici Sam? Sono io, Dean, non sono Ruby!-e incominciò ad elevare il tono della sua voce. –Sono vivo, guardami! GUARDAMI SAM!-gli ordinò con energia.

Il ragazzo lo guardò giacché riconobbe quella voce forte che gli aveva dato sicurezza e contenzione da quando aveva memoria, aiutandolo quando aveva un incubo da bambino e dandogli consolazione nelle notti quando piangeva per la mamma di cui aveva bisogno.

Due lacrime caderono dagli occhi e finirono sulle sue labbra, che si aprirono pronunciando il nome della persona che è stata sempre al suo lato.

-Dean?-dubitò-Sei tu? Mi lascerai un'altra volta?-la sua voce mostrò una grande angoscia, una sofferenza tale da far pensare a Dean come aveva trascorso suo fratello i mesi che lui aveva trascorso all'inferno.

E per la prima volta, quando lo ascotò parlare di Ruby, sentì la preoccupazione nel suo petto, trasformandosi in una orribile paura. E associò nella sua mente tutto quello che Uriel e Castiel gli avevano detto e tutto quello che suo fratello gli aveva raccontato di lei.

C'era qualcos'altro, ma lui non aveva voluto saperlo.

-"Ho paura"-pensò-"Una paura che non ho mai sentito in vita mia"

Di colpo si sorprese quando suo fratello lo abbracciò e Dean ricordò quando era un piccolo e dolce bambino, sorrise con nostalgia e lo riabbracciò carezzandogli i capelli ribelli.

-Sono io, piccolo-gli disse amorevolmente-Non ti lascerò mai più-gli promise il biondo e lo fece sdraiare.

-Adesso ascoltami-continuò mentre gli toccava la fronte-Hai moltissima febbre, non capisco com'è che sei ancora conscio. Devi prendere questo medicinale. Io avrò cura di te –intanto parlava prese il flacone e gli diede al ragazzo la dose della medicina-Va bene, sei un buon ragazzo-gli disse e la faccia gli si illuminò quando vide il sorriso di suo fratellino.

Poi corse in bagno e prese un fazzoletto inumidito per metterlo sulla fronte di Sam. Prese un bicchiere d'acqua e glielo diede.

Sammy beveva come un naufrago, con un grande desiderio d'acqua, come se fossero mesi che non beveva.

-Tranquillo fratellino,poco a poco-disse Dean ritirando il bicchiere dalla sua bocca. Questo lo guardò in modo strano, cercando di ricordare cosa voleva dirgli.

-Dean…devo…

-¡Shhhh! Non fare sforzi Sammy, riposati.

-dirti …una cosa-continuò con sforzo Sam con il polso ogni volta più debole, il respiro che gli si faceva faticoso e la testa che gli faceva tanto ma tanto male. Se muoio –disse e Dean impallidì con paura –voglio che tu sappia che quello che ho fatto… è stato a causa della tua assenza….- il minore dei Winchester lottava per poter parlare, gli occhi brillanti a causa della febbre, ma erano tanto intensi che Dean rimase in silenzio, ascoltando. –Tutti quelli che ho amato… sono morti a causa mia… tante vite che si sono perse.. a causa di quel demonio che mi voleva… - era addolorato e debole- E io…io…- in quel momento smise di parlare.

-Non dire più niente Sam, per favore non dire più niente-gli chiese Dean, con timore e angoscia.

-Io…ho sbagliato Dean…ho fatto qualcosa di…¡Ahhhhhh!-gridò, a causa di un intenso dolore.

-No, Sam, no!-gridò Dean disperato senza sapere cosa fare, prendendolo tra le sue braccia-No, non un'altra volta! Non morirai, non lasciarmi, ti prego!-e dai suoi occhi nascevano lacrime di dolore e disperazione-CASTIEL!-chiamò-Ho bisogno di te! Qualcuno che mi aiuti!-gridò di nuovo sentendo Sam che gridava dal dolore.

Di colpo il minore inzittì e premendogli le braccia, con una espressione che impaurì Dean, lo guardò e il maggiore vide che gli occhi dolci di suo fratello non erano più così ma erano come pietre fredde di colore scuro e la sua voce era dura, grave, profonda e terrificante

-Vattene, Dean!-gli ordinò-Elaine vuole uccderti Vattene!-e continuò premendogli le braccia fino a quando Dean no reagì, sentendo lo sforzo che stava facendo il ragazzo dato il suo stato di salute.

-Cosa dici Sam?-Dean non capiva niente-Non ti lascerò!

Di colpo la pressione sul suo braccio cedette e il più piccolo dei Winchester con un forte sospiro, chiuse i suoi occhi e la sua testa cadde ad un lato. Dean lo prese tra le sue braccia.

-Sammy! NOO!


	10. Chapter 10

Capitolo 10: La rivelazione

Dentro la sporca stanza d'albergo un terrorizzato Dean Winchester ricordò, con grande sofferenza, quella terribile notte in Cold Oak, South Dakota, quando suo fratello è morto tra le sue braccia.

Durante un istante non potè pensare chiaramente a causa del dolore che sentí quando perse l'unica persona che era importante per lui. L'unica famiglia, la sua responsabilità e l'unico motivo per continuare a vivere.

Anche se in quel momento voleva gridare con tutte le sue forze a causa dell'angoscia, con un profondo respiro cercò di controllare le emozioni che inondavano la sua anima e gli impedivano di pensare chiaramente e cercò di sdraiare Sam sul letto. Poi, ascoltò con grande sollievo il battito del suo cuore, debole e veloce.

Il più grande sospirò e cercò di tranquillizzarsi. Aveva bisogno di pensare, doveva fare qualcosa. Portarlo in ospedale non era sicuro, e in realtà Sam non era stato mai ricoverato. Lui era un ragazzo forte, non c'erano dubbi, ma il sangue demoniaco che aveva lo fermava nella ricerca di aiuto. E se veniva scoperto? Cosa poteva dire? –pensaba.

-Bobby!-disse súbitamente. Lui, un vero amico, quasi un padre per loro, sicuramente avrebbe trovato la soluzione che lui non poteva trovare a causa dei nervi e dell'angoscia.

-Come mai non ho avuto quest'idea prima?-disse con fastidio e intanto prendeva il telefonino , toccava la fronte di Sam dicendogli

-Devi sopportare, fratellino, per favore!-e poi si portò il teléfono all'orecchio.

-Chi è?-ascoltò Dean, era la voce famigliare.

-Bobby, ho bisogno di te! E rapido! Devi aiutarmi!-diceva di corsa il maggiore.

-Dean? Cosa ti succede?-si allarmò il vecchio cacciatore-Dove vuoi che vada? Tranquillo, ragazzo, non capisco niente!-gli ordinò.

-Sam è molto malato! -Dean fece un profondo respiro-Sta molto male. Ha la febbre, mal di testa e gli fa male tutto il corpo. Ed è svenuto parecchie volte.

-Madonna santa, Dean! L'hai già portato in ospedale?-la voce di Bobby si ascoltava preoccupata.

-Non ho il coraggio-dubitava il giovane-E se analizzano il suo sangue?

Il vecchio cacciatore capì rapidamente il problema ma gli disse

- Dean! Non mi hai detto che lui era immune a un virus infernale?

-Sí-rispose lentamente Dean, mentre capiva dove voleva arrivare Bobby -La dottoressa Lee ha analizzato il suo sangue e non vide nessuna cosa strana- ripetè intanto ricordava-Bobby, per favore! Devi portare la dottoressa Lee qui!-Dean se sentì più felice-Non voglio muoverlo, puoi farlo, per favore? Siamo vicini a Lakeview.

-Tranquillo ragazzo. Tu abbi cura di tuo fratello, vado a prenderla-gli assicurò con sincerità.

-Grazie Bobby-gli rispose il maggiore con grande emozione giacché conosceva l'amore che il vecchio cacciatore aveva per loro.

Intanto parlavano, il maggiore dei Winchester non aveva smesso nemmeno un istante di guardare il fratellino, mettendogli un fazzoletto umido sulla fronte.

Al terminar la llamada, se acercó un poco más al rostro de su hermano.

-Sam!-chiamò -Svegliati! Ho bisogno del tuo cervello!-scherzò per tranquillizzarsi-Sammy!-lo chiamò con amore e poi, toccando la sua testa si rese conto che era freddo. "Quasi non ha febbre."

Il ragazzo si mose un po',girò la testa verso un lato e Dean ebbe un soprassalto.

-Porca miseria! Ma che cosa è successo?-e si avvicinò al collo di Sam, ritirò i capelli e si alzò rosso dalla rabbia.

-Figlia di putana!-gridò stringendo i denti.

In quel momento ascoltò la porta che si apriva e Dean, veloce come un leone furioso, si lanciò, con l'arma tra le mani verso la giovane che entrava dentro la stanza. La prese dalla giacca e la mise contro la parete, guardandola.

-Hey! Cosa fai? Ma sei matto?-balbettò con finta innocenza.

-Cosa hai fatto a mio fratello?-gridò ferocemente e puntò alla testa-Parla, maledetta! Cos'hai iniettato?

- Ma non so cosa dici!-dubitò Elaine -Lasciami! Mi fai male!-e si mose addolorata.

Dean la fece gridare dal dolore.

-Ti ammazzerò se non mi dici cos'hai fatto a mio fratello-e il suo tono era tanto duro che Elaine ebbe paura. Ma invece di dire la verità, gli disse ironicamente.

-Hai delle sofferenze, Dean? Hai paura di perdere tuo fratello?

-Ma sei pazza? Perché ci fai questo?-domandò il biondo.

-Questo è solo l'inizio, caro mio-minaciò la donna-Pagherai il fatto di aver ammazzato mia sorella!

Il ragazzo rimase sorpreso e poi la lasciò, stupito.

-Ma di che cosa parli? Lascia i misteri o ti ammazzo in questo momento-e preparò l'arma.

-Mia sorella Pam era infermiera all' ospedale di Rivergrove. Era giovane, buona, stava per sposarsi e tu… -tanto la sua voce quanto la sua faccia dimostravano più furia man mano trascorrevano i minuti-L'hai ammazzato da dietro, figlio di putana!-insultò furiosamente dinanzi allo sguardo sorpreso di Dean, poi incominciò a ricordare tutto e andò indietro qualche passo, impallidì un po senza sapere cosa dire.


	11. Chapter 11

Capitolo 11: L'accordo

Dean, sorpreso da quella rivelazione inattesa, si ritirò un po' di Elaine e poi tornò a puntare su di lei l'arma. Ricordava quel momento delle loro vite ma non trovava senso alle parole della ragazza.  
Capiva che la ragazza avesse sofferto, sapeva cosa si sentiva quando qualcuno assassinava tuo fratello, perciò le disse:

-Elaine, peccato, ma non ho avuto un'altra possibilità-la giovane lo guardava con gli occhi pieni di lacrime ma ancora con rabbia-Non so cosa ti hanno raccontato su quello che succese là ma tutto il paese impazzì a causa di un virus demoniaco-tentava di spiegare Dean anche se lei continuava a guardarlo con odio-E tua sorella –continuò scomodo-bene, lei cercò di ammazzare mio fratello e quello non posso permetterlo a nessuno.

-Maledetto assassino! ¡Tre spari nella sua schiena!-le gridò furiosa-Come a un animale, l'hai uccisa!

-Lei era come un animale in quel momento!-Dean era nervoso, arrabbiato ma capiva che la ragazza aveva un grande dolore e le domandò –Ma perché Sam? Lui non ha avuto la colpa. L'ho ammazzata io, tua sorella. Perché vuoi ammazzare lui?  
Elaine guardò Sam, che si era mosso nel letto e che pareva non avere più febbre né dolori, sembrava lottare contro la malattia.  
Allora la bella ragazza, arrossì un po' e disse:

-Davvero, sono pentita-gli disse a un sorpreso Dean che non si aspettava quella risposta-Da quando l'ho conosciuto ho pensato che era molto carino- adesso parlava soavemente-Ma Sam è stato parte del patto per poter trovarti. Non ho avuto scelta.-concluse tristemente.

-Quale patto?-Dean era in allarme-Di che cosa parli?

-Quando è morta mia sorella io ero a SideWinder-cominciò a raccontare Elaine decisa a finire con tutto questo-Non riuscivo a saperne cosa era succeso, nessuno rispondeva in modo coerente...

-Ma è logico, sicuramente nessuno ti ha parlato sui demoni -aggiunse ironico Dean - Sempre credono che siamo pazzi!

-Lasciami finire!-si arrabbiò Elaine-Quando seppi che sei stato tu ad ucciderla, incominciai a cercarte dappertutto. Volevo ammazzarti! –la ragazza lo guardavo con grande odio – Non potevo trovarti da nessuna parte e sempre arrivavo in ritardo –disse con stanchezza –Perciò quando mi offrirono di arrivare a se te prima trovavo e preparavo Sam, ho accettato immediatamente.  
Prima della tua morte ti avrei visto soffrire lo stesso di me se perdevi tuo fratello!-disse soddisfatta e piena di rancore.

Dean la ascoltava teso, cercando di contenere la sua propria rabbia quando ha ascoltato tutt i piani della ragazza e quando capì che erano coperti da una rete di cospirazioni. Poi le disse:  
-Cosa vuoi dire con quello di preparare Sam? Chi ti ha offerto quello?... Parla! ¡Rapido!-la mise contro la parete con forza e gli fece male al braccio.

-Va bene! Adesso finisco!-s' impaurì Elaine e continuò a raccontare anche se evitando i dettagli-Loro hanno ammazzato due persone per farvi credere che si tratasse di uomini lupi. In quel momento ho trovato Sam solo, e abbiamo organizzato tutto. Lo hanno fatto svenire e io mi sono inginocchiata accanto a lui e gli ho inietato un po' della sostanza che loro mi hanno dato, ma non ho finito perché sei arrivato tu, maledetto! –adesso la ragazza aveva rancore e paura nella voce -Se non finisco quello che ho iniziato, mi ammazzeranno!  
-Chi?-si arrabbiò Dean-Dillo o ti ammazzo, figlia di putana!-e si preparò a sparare.

Elaine guardò sulla spalla del cacciatore e sorrise misteriosamente.

-Se vuoi saperlo, devi girarti-il tono oscuro e cattivo di quella voce fecero impaurire Dean, che si girò e si trovò di fronte a tre uomini grandi, grossi e con gli occhi neri, da demoni.  
Quello più grande, alto e forte, di capelli scuri e sguardo freddo, rise diabolicamente e lanciò Dean che voleva sparare contro la parete con tanta forza che l'aria scappò dai polmoni del ragazzo e un filo di sangue incominciò ad uscire dalla sua bocca. 


	12. Chapter 12

Capitolo 12: Quando il destino ci raggiunge.

Cercando di respirare e sentendo il sangue che gli scorreva dalla testa, Dean Winchester cercò di mantenersi sveglio e fare fronte ai demoni.

Non poteva permettere che questi facessero del male al suo piccolo fratellino e questo pensiero gli diede delle forze per alzarsi. Li guardò con odio e andò avanti intanto loro lo guardavano ridendo.

Elaine si era messa in cucina e guardava con terrore i demoni e la porta, indecisa su quello che doveva rare. Era arrivato il momento che tanto aveva desiderato, vendicarsi di Dean, vederlo moriré, ma adesso non era felice.

Quegli occhi neri come profondi buchi brillavano con grande cattiveria e perciò tutta la sua sete di vendetta è diventata dubio. Andare avanti con una cosa tanto grande non poteva essere buono. Tremava tutta, il cuore le batteva forte e non sapeva cosa fare.

Al rovescio di quello che sentiva Elaine, Dean aveva il valore e la rabbia che si riflettevano nei suoi occhi verdi, era preparato con il corpo in tensione, i pugni contratti, l'adrenalina del momento gli faceva venire voglia di lanciarsi contro i demoni e picchiarli. Pochi istanti dopo, lo fece senza dubbi, ma quando lottava con il terzo demonio, fu fermato da una parete invisibile che mise l'essere.

-Figlio di putana!-gli gridò il cacciatore.

Ma la risposta fu una risa malvaggia e una violenta scossa che lo lanciò contro il tavolo che si ruppe in mille pezzi.

Anche se non poteva quasi muoversi dal dolore che aveva a causa di tre costole rotte, della difficoltà che provava a respirare, il ragazzo così testardo da non sentire il dolore, si rialzò.

-Dean…Dean…così testardo come tuo padre-il demone alzò la mano e lo lanciò contro la parete ad alcuni centimetri dal pavimento-Perché non smetti di lottare? Vuoi tornare all'Inferno?-rise, avvicinandosi al ragazzo per guardarlo negli occhi-Sai?-continuò-Molti ricordano le tue torture laggiù.

Elaine lo guardò con orrore, portandosi una mano alla bocca per impedire che la paura diventasse un grido. Dean, invece, fece fronte al demone con grande odio nel suo sguardo e rispose:

-Se hai coraggio di danneggiare mio fratello, te lo dimostrerò, anche se mi ucciderai! Figlio di putana!-lo insultò furioso e continuò-Non dimenticare che un angelo mi ha salvato dall'inferno e può farlo un'altra volta!

Il demone fece una smorfia di odio…o di paura. Si voltò verso gli altri due uomini che guardavano intranquilli, sicuramente in attesa della sua reazione.

Questo puntò su Elaine, che impallidì dalla paura, e gli disse a uno di questi demoni.

-Portala via!-ordinò-Lilith vuole vederla.

-Lilith?-dissero all'insieme Dean, che era furioso ed Elaine che era terrorizzata e lei aggiunse cercando di scappare:

-Ma lei vuole Sam non a me! Io ho fatto tutto quello che mi avete detto, l'ho indebolito!-ansiosa e impaurita cercava di essere ascoltata-Solo dovete ammazzare Dean e portare via Sam! Questo era il patto!-ma anche se gridava, il demone la portò fino alla porta e sparirono tra di lei, lasciando solo l'eco delle sue rise malefiche.

Il più forte si girò verso Dean, che era ancora immovilizzato contro la parete con la faccia piena di rabbia, dolore ed impotenza.

-NON AVVICINATEVI A MIO FRATELLO!-minaciò con ferocia-Vi AMMAZZERÒ!

-Ah sí? Vorrei vedere questo!-gli disse il demone e ordinò al compagno –Prendi il ragazzo e portalo via!

-NOOOO!-gridò Dean cercando di vincere la forza invisibile che lo tratteneva-Non toccarlo, maledetto!

L'inviato dell'inferno lo guardò e ridendo e godendosi l'angoscia del biondo, si diresse verso il letto di Sam.


	13. Chapter 13

Capitolo 13: Poteri…maledizione o salvazione?

Intanto arrivava la notte, il buio era più minaccioso dell'abituale grazie a una quantità di nuvole nere che brillavano come fuochi d'artificio con raggi bianchi e gialli. La natura si stava preparando per scaricare tutta la sua furia sul bosco e il piccolo paesetto di Lakeview, come se fosse d'accordo con le forze infernali che dentro quella stanza volevano distruggere il giovane cacciatore.

Il capo dei demoni, di aspetto terrorizzante e minaccioso, sorrise quando alzò la mano verso Dean dicendogli:

-Saluta tuo fratello!-il biondo guardò Sam allo stesso tempo che incominciava a sentire una scomoda pressione dentro tutto il suo corpo -E questo mondo!-concluse l'essere.

Ma in quel momento il suo corpo si curvò, la faccia si contrasse con sorpresa e si portò una mano alla bocca da dove era incominciato ad uscire il fumo nero. I suoi occhi lasciarono vedere il colore marrone della persona possessa, intanto Dean vedeva stupito come suo fratello era in piedi accanto al letto con le braccia tese verso i demoni, e non poteva credere quello che vedeva.

Sam era lì, i suoi quasi due metri gli conferivano un'aspetto imponente, era in piedi, con il corpo teso e lo sguardo serio.

Anche se era ancora pallido, la forza che dimostrava confermava che i demoni avevano molti motivi per temere quel ragazzo e perciò avevano cercato di indebolirlo. Il suo potere gli obbligava a lasciare i corpi possessi, e si curvavano addolorati.

Il fumo nero usciva man mano dalle loro bocche aperte, verso l'inferno in mezzo a tense smorfie di dolore.

Dean non poteva ancora muoversi a causa dell'invisibile pressione che lo manteneva attaccato alla parete e guardava confuso l'abilità psichica di suo fratello e, anche se lo aveva già visto, non poteva smettere di essere preoccupato, ansioso e pauroso. Sam era tanto diverso, oscuro, potente. Il suo corpo spiccava di fronte alla finestra e dietro a questa la bufera e i lampi che mostravano la sua furia davano un rilievo imponente all'azione.

Il malvaggio si era avvicinato a Sam ed era giù per terra, i resti del fumo demoniaco si ritirava tra colori rossi e gialli come il fuoco, e pareva che erano assorbiti dal pavimento senza nessuna resistenza.

Ma in quel momento, il ragazzo gridò, inchinandosi e si prese la testa con dolore.

Il demonio che era ancora con Dean, si ricuperò e con i feroci occhi neri brillante dalla rabbia, cercò di dominare Sam che fece uno sforzo e si raddrizzò.

-Ma guarda!-disse l'essere quando vide che non poteva muoverlo nemmeno un po-Lilith mi disse che avevi dei poteri.

-Lascia in pace mio fratello!-gli disse minaccioso-Ti ammazzerò!-concluse alzando il braccio e puntando la sua mano aperta contro di lui.

-Sam , il coltello!-gli indicò ansioso il maggiore-Usa il coltello!

Il ragazzo guardò la borsa che era aperta sul letto accanto al suo e valutò la possibilità di prenderlo per lanciarlo al demone. Non era molto vicino, e sentendo la minaccia del dolore nel suo corpo, si rese conto che poteva perdere l'unica opportunità di salvarsi che avevano tutti e due.

Guardò con preoccupazione a suo fratello e disse di no con la testa intanto il demone incominciava a camminare verso di lui dicendogli:

-Sam Winchester, il nostro ragazzo stella, cosa ti succede? –sorrise soddisfatto –Non puoi usare i tuoi poteri?

-Non avvicinarti, maledetto –gli rispose con voce fredda.

-Puoi unirti a noi –insistè l'essere –Solo così ti salverai! –e aggiunse minaccioso –E potrai evitare il dolore a tuo fratello –e alzò la mano verso Dean intanto rideva malignamente.

Il cacciatore sentí come una forza invisibile lo tratteneva contro la parete cercando di schiacciarlo.

-NO!-gridò Sam-Lascialo!-e la sua debolezza si trasformò in rabbia quando vide suo fratello in pericolo. Chiuse il pugno e concentrò la sua forza provocando al maligno essere una scossa che gli impedì di andare avanti.

La faccia di Sam mostrava lo sforzo che stava facendo, trasformado il suo pallore in un colore più rosaceo.

Sentiva il battito del suo cuore, frenetico dentro il suo corpo.

Il demone andava indietro lentamente, sentendo il potere di quella mano invisibile che lo costringeva a lasciare quel corpo, ma lottava con disperazione cercando di liberarsi del potere del ragazzo che in quel momento faceva tanto sforzo che il sangue incominciava a cadere dal suo naso.

Anche se questo sforzo era terribile, il ragazzo continuò con la sua mano tesa verso l'essere per obbligarlo a tornare verso l'Inferno.

- Arrenditi, eroe! –gridò il demone addolorato –Quando Lilith sarà arrivata, sarai nostro e non potrai fare più nulla!

Quando ascoltò il nome che tanto odiava, il giovane cacciatore respirò profundamente e mose le sue dita come se avesse il demone tra queste.

E se Dean, che guardava la scena con angoscia, fosse stato più vicino e avesse potuto guardare il fratello di fronte e non dal lato sinistro come lo stava guardando, avesse potuto vedere gli occhi del fratellino che diventavano neri come la notte.

In quel preciso momento, il demone si arrese e a causa del potere del ragazzo, cadde in mezzo a delle luci bianche e rosse, gli occhi, la bocca e tutto il suo interno illuminato e vedendosi grazie a quei raggi.

Una volta sparito il fumo e spente le luci come le stelle quando appare il sole,il demone cadde sul pavimento allo stesso tempo che cadde Dean, con un piccolo grido e un insulto.

Ascoltò immediatamente la voce famigliare di Sam che lo chiamava e quello che vide lo feche impallidire.

Una grande macchia di sangue copriva la maggior parte della camicia di suo fratello a causa del liquido che aveva perso dal naso. La sua pelle era bianca come la carta e il suo sguardo chiedeva aiuto ma a causa della debolezza non poteva parlare. Era in piedi accanto al letto dove era stato prima e chiese aiuto un'altra volta a sul fratello Dean, ma questo non arrivò in tempo e Sam cadde sul pavimento silenziosamente.

-SAMMY!-gridò il maggiore e buttandosi per terra e dimenticando il proprio dolore cercò di ascoltare i battiti del cuore del ragazzo.

Dopo alcuni secondi che gli parsero un'eternità, respirò con sollievo e si asciugò le lacrime che erano nate nei suoi bellissimi occhi verdi.

-Devi resistere, Sammy!-gli chiese quando ascoltò i battiti così deboli del ragazzo –Devo portarti a un altro posto, devi andare dal medico, Lilith verrà subito!-intanto parlava fece un grande sforzo e, anche se il dolore che aveva alle costole gli brucciava il corpo, alzò suo fratello e lo portò fuori.

Nel miglior modo possibile fece salire il ragazzo sull'Impala e prendendo le loro cose mise in moto la macchina.

Intanto, nel cielo i tuoni e i lampi accompagnavano l'Impala che accelerava, e si vedeva le luci del paese che facevano il rumore tipico della presenza demoniaca che si avvicinava.


	14. Chapter 14

Capitolo 14: Non devi giocare con persone che non conosci

A grande velocità, lmpala percorse la distanza che mancava per arrivare al prossimo paesetto, udendosi solo il rumore del potente motore.

Dentro la macchina, un addolorato Dean Winchester, faceva lo sforzo di essere tranquillo pero poter pensare i passi a seguire. Guardava Sam, che era disteso sul sedile della macchina, immovile, pallido, appena se respirava, ma il maggiore dei fratelli era deciso a portarlo il più lontano possibile da Lilith e i suoi seguaci.

Ricordò che Bobby andava in albergo, prese il suo telefonino e lo chiamò.

-Dean? Cosa succede? E Sam?-si preoccupò il vecchio amico prima che il ragazzo potesse aprire la bocca.

-Bobby, ascolta! Non ho molto tempo!-gli chiese ansioso-Non devi andare in albergo, Lilith sta cercando Sammy!

-Come?-il cacciatore ebbe un soprassalto.

-É una lunga storia, poi te la racconto –interruppe Dean –Ascoltami, dove sei ora? –gli domandò nervoso.

-Vicino a Burns, é lì che sta lavorando la medica. Arrivo in venti minuti.

-Va bene-il ragazzo sospirò cercando di rilassarsi e pensare chiaramente-Faremo questo. La prendi, io ti telefono appena trovo una casa nei dintorni di Tulelake e ci troviamo là. Deve portare medicine e tutto quel che sia necessario per aiutare Sam –il cacciatore guardò il fratello ed ebbe un brivido.

-Dean? Stai bene?-si preoccupò Bobby.

-Ho alcune costole rotte, niente d'importante –e intanto diceva questo si toccò il corpo reggendosi forte a causa del dolore –É Sammy quello che mi preocupa –continuò –sta molto male Bobby –concluse con voce angosciata.

-Tranquillo Dean, é giovane, forte, guarirà, lo vedrai-cercò di calmarlo il vecchio cacciatore.

-Grazie, amico, sul serio-si emozionò il giovane-Ci vediamo.

-Te lo assicuro. Non dimenticare di proteggere la casa con dei congiuri e il sale –ammonì Bobby –Quella disgraziata non lo troverà.

-Così lo farò Bobby-assicurò Dean con decisione, lasciò il telefonino e dopo di guardare suo fratello accelerò la sua macchina nera.

Intanto, in una vecchia capanna abbandonata, quasi distrutta, che si trovaba nella profondità del bosco, Elaine, con grande terrore, vedeva di fronte a sé a Lilith che camminava lentamente, con una marcia felina dentro l'interno polveroso della capanna. Non diceva una parola ma ogni tanto la guardava con uno sguardo assassino, e la giovane non poteva smettere di tremare.

Fuori, la tempesta continuava scaricando la sua furia con raggi e tuoni che facevano tremare la capanna con empatía con la sua propria anima.

Subitamente una voce gridò da un angolo buio, provocandole un brivido di orrore.

-Sono scappati-disse il demone che era apparso di colpo come un fantasma, silenzioso e orribile –Il ragazzo Winchester ha ammazzato due.

Lilith guardò furiosa Elaine.

-Cosa succese, cara mia? Non hai giocato bene?-gli domandò con una voce quasi infantile ma terribile.

-Come posso sapere cosa succese? Voi mi avete portato qui!-si difese la giovane-Io l'ho preparato, l'ho indebolito, tutto come avevamo parlato e anche se Dean Winchester quasi evita tutto, mi sono arrangiata per rimanere vicino a lui e farlo. Sam stava male, sono sicura!-quasi piangeva Elaine –Lasciami andare via!-le chiese.

Lilith rise sarcasticamente.

-No, no, no piccola-le disse intanto si avvicinava a Elaine, che volle muoversi ma non potè-Poco tempo fa ho quasi avuto Sam con me e me lo sarei goduta-aggiunse sospirando-Non solo me, ma anche questo corpo che oggi indosso. Non voglio rimanere senza diversione per colpa tua, inutile-Lilith si avvicinò alla faccia della ragazza che non poteva più evitare di piangere, e poi premendole le guancie continuò –oggi non mi hanno portato Sam…-di colpo smesse di parlare e avvicinò la sua bocca e il naso alla bocca di Elaine che lottava per scappare sentendo il respiro calido e orribile della donna demone. Per aumentare il suo orrore sentendo l'odore gridò:

-Putana! Lo hai baciato!

-No-disse la giovane-Non è vero.

-Non dire bugie! Lo so che lo hai fatto!-le disse furiosa-Volevi avere qualcosa con lui, perciò non lo hai indebolito? Traditrice!-le gridò con odio al tempo che, alzando la sua mano, fece una potente luce nebbiosa e allo stesso tempo calda, che coprì Elaine, che lanciò un grido e cadde per terra, piangendo dal dolore, sul pavimento polveroso della vecchia capanna.

Gli occhi bianchi di Lilith brillarono come la luce intanto che la ragazza respirava con difficoltà chiedendo clemenza, misericordia, cosa che solo faceva ridere la spietata donna demone che giocava con lei come se fosse un topo, fino a quando finalmente la ammazzò.


	15. Chapter 15

Capitolo 15: Ragione o sentimienti

Dopo di allontanarsi rapidamente da Lakeview, Dean decise di uscire dallo Stato dell'Oregon verso il sud, attraversando di nuovo in direzione verso California, dove vicino al Lago Plateau, trovò una capanna di pescatori che fortunatamente era chiusa, giacché non era l'epoca di pesca. La prima cosa che fece fu proteggere la casa con sale e tutti i congiuri che conosceva, poi si dedicò a Sam, sciacquandogli la faccia, il collo e togliendogli la camicia piena di sangue, lo fece sdraiare con cura su un piccolo letto della stanza principale del capannone, dove c'erano tutti gli elementi necessari per rimanere quanto fosse necessario. Il tempo, quello era il maggior problema del maggiore dei Winchester, adesso si era seduto accanto a Sam e non smetteva di guardarlo con la stessa preoccupazione con la quale guardava il suo orologio in attesa dell'aiuto. Le ore trascorrevano lenta e inessorabilmente, portandosi con loro il buio della notte e la luce delle stelle che finalmente brillarono nel firmamento, dopo la tempesta.  
Dean sentiva il paso del tempo come un condannato che aspetta l'ora della sua morte e peggio ancora, il maggiore aveva ogni tanto dei crepacuori giacché il suo piccolo fratellino non si svegliava. Somigliava essere addormentato ma poi gli veniva la febbre e Sammy incominciava a delirare, generalmente con il momento nel quale senza poter muoversi, doveva osservare come Dean era ammazzato dai cani infernali. In questi momenti, Sam chiamava il fratello e Dean gli assicurava che era accanto a lui, il ragazzo rimaneva immovile un'altra volta ma senza la forza sufficiente per svegliarsi. Lo sforzo da lui fatto durante la lotta con i demoni aveva esaurito ogni sua energia.  
Finalmente, sul far del giorno arrivò Bobby con la Dottoressa Lee che chiese di rimanere da sola con il malato. Il vecchio cacciatore dovette trascinare Dean fuori dalla stanza e una volta là riuscì a convincerlo di lasciarsi curare le costole, ma il biondo non smetteva di guardare la porta dietro la quale era rimasto suo fratello con la dottoressa. L'angoscia gli bruciava l'anima.  
Aveva sentito lo stesso quando lo perse in quel maledetto paesetto e ancora oggi sentiva che avrebbe fatto qualsiasi cosa per quel ragazzo al quale aveva praticamente allevato, avendo cura di lui notte e giorno con responsabilità e amore, come se fosse suo figlio. Perciò aveva potuto comprendere quello che aveva fatto John Winchester quando aveva dato la sua vita per quella di lui, suo figlio. Un padre può facilmente dare la vita per il figlio. Ma lui aveva già fatto quello per Sam e non era sicuro se il ragazzo si sarebbe salvato questa volta.  
-Non morirà, non questa volta!- disse a sè stesso con gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Bobby lo stava guardando in silenzio, intanto il biondo si perdeva nei suoi pensieri, adesso gli si avvicinò e mettendogli una mano sulla spalla gli disse:

-Non devi pensare a ciò e smettila con queste idee pazze che solo tu e John avete-gli disse il vecchio cacciatore come se fosse suo padre-Ti ho già detto che Sam è giovane e forte…

-Si Bobby, ma quei poteri…dovresti averlo visto-gli rispose il ragazzo con grande preoccupazione –mi pare che quello lo stia ammazzando. Non è la prima volta che perde del sangue quando li usa ed è evidente che gli fa male-la sua voce rifletteva l'angoscia che sentiva.

-Va bene, Dean, pensa che forse è stato perché era indebolito-cercò di tranquillizzarlo Bobby, anche se la sua faccia dimostrava che anche lui era preoccupato. E siccome conosceva tutta la storia dei poteri, incominciava ad avere paura dei poteri che Sam stava sviluppando.

-Bobby, ascoltami, mi impaurisce il fatto che era debole-il cacciatore lo guardò senza capire-Se così com'era ha potuto ammazzare due demoni nel modo nel quale lo fece-il maggiore guardò verso Sam e la sua voce mostrò l'angoscia che sentiva quando domandò-Cosa potrà fare quando si sentirà bene?-  
Tutti e due si guardarono negli occhi con la stessa preoccupazione e paura di fronte alle quantità di possibilità che si aprivano davanti a loro.  
Il rumore della porta che si apriva e la Dottoressa Lee che guardò tutti e due tristemente intanto sospirava con stanchezza gli fece sussultare.


	16. Chapter 16

CAPITOLO 16: UNA DIAGNOSI SORPRESIVA

Quando la Dottoressa Lee uscì dalla stanza dove aveva lavorato con Sam per circa trenta minuti, si trovò con i due cacciatori che la guardavano con una espressione preoccupata nei loro volti e immediatamente si avvicinarono a lei per bombardarla con domande.

-Come sta?-domandò Dean.

-Cos'ha il ragazzo?-chiese Bobby.

-È già sveglio?-continuò il maggiore.

-Continua la febbre?-si allarmò il vecchio cacciatore.

-Calma, calma!, aspettate un po –gli disse lei mettendogli una mano sulla spalla a ognuno di loro per tranquillizzarli-Lasciate i nervi da parte e ascoltate-.

I due cacciatori si guardarono e sospirarono allo stesso tempo che assicuravano che avrebbero ascoltato tutto.

-Va bene, vi racconto-proseguì la Dottoressa Lee- Non è ancora sveglio, è stabile e non ha la febbre. Ho fatto un analisi del suo sangue –in quel momento Dean guardò Bobby molto nervoso- …e ho potuto identificare il veleno che gli iniettarono…

-Veleno?-quasi gridarono entrambi i cacciatori interrompendola nuovamente.

-Sí, veleno-proseguì la Dottoressa Lee con calma-fortunatamente sono state delle dosi molto piccole. Mi pare che sia stato per indebolirlo poco a poco –il fratello maggiore bolliva dalla rabbia man mano la dottoressa raccontava cosa gli succedeva al ragazzo e premeva i suoi pugni fortemente – Adesso devo andare a prendere gli antibiotici per farlo Guatire degli effetti del veleno, anche se ho visto che succede qualcosa di strano –Dean e Bobby si guardarono a vicenda, disperati, ansiosi e senza avere il coraggio per domandare, perciò la dottoressa proseguí- Pare che Sam cerca, cioè il suo sangue- disse con confusione –lottare contro il veleno – e di fronte alle espressioni dei due uomini continuò-È un ragazzo molto forte, un'altra persona sarebbe rimasta totalmente ammalata e indifesa con la prima dose e, d'accordo a quello che mi avete raccontato, lui ha avuto episodi di febbre e dolori ma poi si sentiva meglio-.

-Sì è vero-la interruppe Dean annuendo-ma perché è così strano? Lui è giovane e forte, non può essere che migliorasse per questo? -.

Non con questo veleno-affermò la donna con molta sicurezza.

-Che veleno è?-domandò ansioso Bobby.

-Gli è stata iniettata una dose di potuto identificare atropina e credo che l'atra droga sia scopolamina-guardò seriamente Dean e continuò-Devo agire in fretta, i cambi di temperatura, la tachicardia, i dolori che ha sono sintomi di avvelenamento a causa dell'atropina. Il suo stato è grave, peccato –il biondo impallidì e non potè dire niente- Devo amministrargli silicato di fisostigmina e…

-Faccia quel che sia necessario per salvare mio fratello, ma prima mi dica che cosa è quello strano che ha visto nel suo sangue – la interruppe ansioso e preoccupato.

-Bene il caso è che il suo sangue presenta una linfemia strana-e di fronte alla espressione sconcertata del Maggiore proseguí con la spiegazione-La linfemia è un numero elevato di linfociti nel sangue e questi sono i corpi che si occupano di ellaborare gli anticorpi. La cosa strana è che il sangue di Sam pare che lotti da sola contro il veleno, come se cercasse di assorbirlo -concluse pensierosa intanto guardava verso il letto del più giovane dei Winchester perdendosi il significativo sguardo che scambiarono Bobby e Dean. La dottoressa gli guardò dicendogli

-Ti dicevo che devo lavorare in fretta, andrò fino a Tulelake per poter prendere le medicine delle quali ha bisogno tuo fratello. Purtroppo non le ho portate con me...

-Sa guidare?-la interruppe

-Certo che so guidare, ma non ho la machina, Bobby è andato a prenderme –rispose confusa.

-Prenda le chiavi della mia macchina-disse il biondo con una espressione di dolore dinanzi al sacrificio che stava facendo-Con questa machina farà molto più in fretta di nessun'altra. Glielo assicuro –affermò sorridendole.

-Mi porti tu, Bobby?-domandò ancora indecisa al vecchio cacciatore che era rimaste silenzioso e pensieroso, intanto Dean e la dottoressa parlavano.

-Eh?-ebbe un soprassalto-No, non posso, devo fare un'altra recerca disse guardando il letto di Sam.

Dean lo guardò con curiosità ma metiendo le chiavi nella mano della dottoressa, la accompagnò fino alla porta dicendole:

-In fretta, dottoressa, vada! Io rimango qui e avrò cura di mio fratello, faccia il più rapido possibile-.

-Va bene, me ne vado. Non ti preoccupare. Tornerò in fretta, so guidare molto bene –gli assicurò intanto saliva sull'Impala.

Dean guardò la sua machina intanto si allontanava e si morse il labbro con preoccupazione.

-Torna subito, bella!-disse suspirando intanto vedeva l'imponente figura del Chevrolet Impala del 67 allontanarsi con un forte rumore e perdersi nel cammino.


End file.
